


Demons and Debts

by smolauthor666



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adventure??, Demons, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolauthor666/pseuds/smolauthor666
Summary: In a world ruled mainly by the living being identified as Purgatory, there's bound to be some debts. Whether they be for a personal, financial, or business gain there's always a price to pay... And there's one girl that's just about to find out exactly how these debts are paid off. Read along as the story of how Diana goes from as normal as life can be to being dropped in the middle of a life she never knew she was a part of. Stay tuned...





	Demons and Debts

Endless trees. Endless greens. Ending memories. I never thought I’d ever have to leave home. Home… guess it wasn’t going to be home anymore. After sixteen years of enduring my mom’s hatred for me, my dad decided that he wasn’t going to put up with her anymore. So, after packing up all of our stuff, we left without getting to tell anyone a proper goodbye. Granted, the divorce was what really sent things downhill, but it was bound to happen at some point. Either way, it got us to end up in the moving van we were currently stuffed in. Only two seats, one for each of us, and all of our junk packed to the brim in the containment area, what more could I possibly wish for? With the oh-so-amazing silence stuck between us, there was nothing that could possibly ruin this sweet bliss-

“You know… your grandma is really looking forward to seeing you more often.” Well, my dad did always have a way to try and make things seem better than what they really were. I just rolled my eyes and leaned my head against the car window to see if I could use the overwhelming sense of green to help me escape this torturous car.

“Oh, joy- It’s like we know each other sooo well.” Like I could have said it anymore sarcastically. Why does she even care anyway? Out of all of my sixteen years of existence, she has only ever been to ONE of my birthdays. And it was to ridicule my dad the day I was born. My dad gave me a bit of a side glance with what I could only describe as one of his signature, “Diana Marie Gomez I raised you better than that,” looks that he tended to give me when I acted less than kind towards others. Oh well, it’s not like I have to see her every single day for the rest of my known existence. Then, she’d be a problem. So I just shrugged and tried to blend even more into the window than before.

Looking out at the trees as they all seemed to blend into two giant blobs of green and brown, I slowly let my eyes close and imagined what it was like before all this. An all too familiar memory of my distant childhood came into my blank headspace, and a small frown found its way onto my face. The visuals of my dad pushing me behind him as he yelled at my mom for the fourth time that day about staying the hell away from me. My mom across the room as she kept backing away, her toxic laughter filling the room as she kept her gaze locked onto me. She had hit me- hard, but I couldn’t remember why exactly. There was always some reason for her hitting me though, especially when my dad wasn’t in the room to keep a close eye on my mom. As the memory faded I opened my eyes back to the somewhat blinding assault of blue upon my eyes hit, showing that we had finally passed by all the trees for now.

As we continued driving there were very few words spoken between us. Although, it felt fairly normal… considering that, for as long as I can remember, it’s pretty much just been the two of us on our own, my mom never really did like staying in the house when I was in it. Well, besides the brief time when Damian had decided to move back in and make my life an actual living hell. Thank GOD for his girlfriend Velma because she refused to stay with him if they didn’t have their own place. While she is a bit of a stick in the mud, she’s pretty cool for getting him to leave.

“We’re here,” he pulled the car into the driveway of our new house, “You know for what it’s worth Diana… I think you’re really going to like it here.”

I peered out the window to get a better view of the house. It wasn’t all that big but it was definitely bigger than our last house. It was an old-looking, two-story house that seemed nice enough. I guess this was home.

“Yeah… I sure hope so.” I know I could have said it nicer but I just wanted to get my stuff inside so I wouldn’t have to get it all down later. I unbuckled my seat belt and hopped down from my seat to the rough ground.

As I made my way towards the back of the moving van I took a deep breath and sighed. Looking at all of my surroundings and taking in all of the suburban calmness, I let a small smile grow along with a quiet giggle. Putting my hands on my hips and shooting my dad a telling smile, I asked, “How the hell did you manage to get us a house in the suburbs? You and I both know we don’t belong here.”

A booming laugh erupted from my dad as I finished asking my question, which was expected. I joined in on his laughter and as the minutes passed by and the tears began to well up I knew; We’re finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was really short- I'm still in the process of figuring out this story so bear with me while I try to figure out writing :') Thanks for reading!


End file.
